Trinkets
Trinkets are special items that can be equipped to heroes. They have various boosts that will help playing the game. By default, each hero can equip up to three trinkets at a time, but they can equip more as they level up. Only one of each type of trinket may be equipped to the same hero. List of Trinkets Common *Be a Ninja *Candycorn Spear *Cheesy Dog *Condiments *Davey 'Stache *Flower Crown *Gauntlet of Bones *Ice Cream Sundae *Lumpin Delicious Sandwiches *Monkey King's Robe *Ninja Dagger *Ninja Headband *Paper Plate Mask *Pocket Watch *Princess Plant *Sniper Beret *Super Porp *Whistling Book *Windmill Dagger Uncommon *Apprentice Cap *Bag of Lollies *Captain Tree Trunk's Eyepatch *Death's Drums *Finn's Crossbow *Gentle Lasers *Grave Ring *Horsey Soap *Issue of Ble *James' Lucky Coin *Magic Powder *Mortar Helmet *Penny's Dagger *Pirate Hat *Power Ring of Chill *Power Ring of Pierce *Power Ring of Poison *Power Ring of Range *Power Ring of Speed *Power Ring of Strength *Red Bow Tie *Silver Dagger *Soft Pretzels *Spoon of Prosperity *Strawberry *Striker Jones' Cap *Treetrunk's Dagger *Warpaint Mud Rare *Abracadaniel's Headband *Apple *Arrow of Ice *Big Red Button *Black Bow Tie *Bottle Rocket *Brain Food *Branches of Palm *Candy Seeds *Cla Blade *Dagger of Chilled Glass *Fire Crown *Freezing Potion A *Giant Tranq *Ice Crook *Iceberg Blade *Iron Hull *Little Dude *Mace Stake *Magic Spanner *Medallion of Brogends *Mind Games *Monkey Academy Degree *Numb-Chuks *Peacock Hat *Pink Sweater *Power Ring of Damage *Protection Gem *Rence Hilt *Royal Medal for Heroic Bravery *Sacred Spring Scarf *Siren Hat *Taser *Thief Crossbow *Thief King's Dagger *Tiki Shield *Wizard Nunchuks Super Rare *Anti-Camo Dust *Anti-Gravity Tote Chamber *Baby Tooth *Basketball *Beauteous Wings *Blazing Feet *Bloon Trap *BMO's Skateboard *Booboo Sousa *Cursed Ice Ring *Dive Suit *Elemental Staff *Enchanted Boomerang *Engineers Blueprints *Eye Flail *Grappling Crossbow *Heart Gauntlets *Holly Jolly Scarf *Holly-Jolly Sweater *Ice Bull *Knife Storm Cloud *Lemonsweets *Lute Suit *Magic Carpet *Magic Door Portal *Margaret's Music Box *Missile *Mystery Cave Pick *Night Vision X-Ray Goggles *Plasma Goggles *Powerometer *Red Cowboy Boots *Robo-Monkey Visor *Shard of Everfrost *Special Sentient Sandwich *Stone Skin Potion *Tiger Claw *Treasure Chest Keys *Treetrunk's Apple Knife *Trident *Universal Coin *Warning Horn Epic *Baby Blanket *Baker's Shard *Banana Replicator *Bubblegum's Hair *Candy Dive Suit *Carl the Gem *Cosmic Gauntlets *CryoJet *Crystal Gem Apple *Crystal Mergence of Destruction *Dark Temple Idol *Demon Heart *Demonic Wishing Eye *Doom Gauntlets *Dragon Eyes *Elder Plop's Scepter *Elemental Staff *Future Crystal *Gauntlet of the Hero *Gemma the Gemstone *Glaive of the Ancients *Glasses of Nerdicon *Googoomamameter *Hambo *Jetpack *Lamb Relic *Magic Coin Purse *Mask of Shadows *R/C Plane *Rainicornicopia *Rock Shirt *Soul Stone *Stone of Ancient Knowledge *Time Travel Machine *Vorpal Hand Martian Exclusive *Abraham Lincoln's Penny *Box of Dirt *Glob's Helmet *Magic Man's Hat *Martian Tracking Device Gallery Common Be A Ninja.png|Be A Ninja Cheesy Dog.png|Cheesy Dog Davy Stache.png|Davey 'Stache Flower crown.png|Flower Crown Icecream Sundae.png|Ice Cream Sundae Lumpin Delicious Sandwiches.png|Lumpin Delicious Sandwiches Ninja Dagger.png|Ninja Dagger Sniper Beret.png|Sniper Beret Uncommon Apprentice Cap.png|Apprentice Cap Bag of Lollies.png|Bag of Lollies Grave Ring.png|Grave Ring Horsey Soap.png|Horsey Soap Issue of Ble.png|Issue of Ble Magic Powder.png|Magic Powder Mortar Helmet.png|Mortar Helmet Pirate Hat.png|Pirate Hat Power Ring of Pierce.png|Power Ring of Pierce Power Ring of Poison.png|Power Ring of Poison Power Ring of Range.png|Power Ring of Range Power Ring of Strength.png|Power Ring of Strength Red Bow Tie.png|Red Bow Tie Strawberry.png|Strawberry Warpaint Mud.png|Warpaint Mud Rare Apple.png|Apple Arrow of Ice.png|Arrow of Ice Black Bow Tie.png|Black Bow Tie Brain Food.png|Brain Food Bottle Rocket BATTD.png|Bottle Rocket Cla Blade.png|Cla Blade Fire Crown Introduce.png|Fire Crown Little Dude.png|Little Dude Magic Spanner BATTD.png|Magic Spanner Medallion of Brogends.png|Medallion of Brogends Mind Games.png|Mind Games Numb-Chuks.png|Numb-Chuks Rence Hilt.png|Rence Hilt Super Rare Beauteous Wings.png|Beauteous Wings BMO's Skateboard.png|BMO's Skateboard Cursed Ice Ring.png|Cursed Ice Ring Enchanted Boomerang BATTD.png|Enchanted Boomerang Heart Gauntlets.png|Heart Gauntlets Plasma Goggles.png|Plasma Goggles Protection Gem.png|Protection Gem Stone Skin Potion.png|Stone Skin Potion Super Sentient Sandwich.png|Super Sentient Sandwich Warning Horn.png|Warning Horn Engineers Blueprints.png|Engineers Blueprints. Epic Bubblegum's Hair.png|Bubblegum's Hair Demon Heart.png|Demon Heart Dark Temple Idol BATTD.png|Dark Temple Idol Elemental Staff.png|Elemental Staff Jetpack.png|Jetpack Stone of Ancient Knowledge.png|Stone of Ancient Knowledge